


5 Maneiras eficazes de irritar o Doutor (e uma não tão eficaz assim)

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Os objetivos do Mestre eram dominar a Terra e irritar o Doutor o máximo possível. Preso na TARDIS dominar a Terra não era mais uma opção então ele decidiu focar as suas energias no segundo objetivo</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Maneiras eficazes de irritar o Doutor (e uma não tão eficaz assim)

Os objetivos do Mestre eram dominar a Terra e irritar o Doutor o máximo possível. Preso na TARDIS dominar a Terra não era mais uma opção então ele decidiu focar as suas energias no segundo objetivo.

1\. Vandalismo

Um dia ele desenhou bigodinhos em todas as imagens que havia encontrado nos livros da biblioteca da TARDIS. Depois de concluir o seu trabalho ele esperou o Doutor adormecer e desenhou um bigodinho no rosto dele com marcador permanente (embora esse nome fosse uma propaganda enganosa já que dois dias depois a tinta tinha saído quase completamente, o Mestre achou isso injusto).

2\. Televisão

Uma vez ele decidiu fazer maratona de todos os episódios já feitos de Teletubbies, em volume maximo, sendo transmitido em todas as telas e paredes da TARDIS fazendo o Doutor questionar se seria mesmo algo tão ruim assim voltar no tempo e matar os pais de todos os envolvidos na produção daquele programa para garantir efetivamente que nunca viesse a ser feito e livrar o universo (e principalmente ele) de seus horrores, depois de muita consideração o Doutor concluiu que seria sim, ter uma consciência era algo bem desagradável as vezes.

3\. Ciúmes

Uma vez ele passou o dia acariciando a TARDIS para fazer com que o Doutor sentisse ciúmes. Isso funcionou bem embora ele não tivesse certeza de qual deles o Doutor estava com ciúmes.

4\. Músicas

Um dia em que o Doutor resolveu se esconder em algum canto da TARDIS para evitá-lo. O Mestre então achou um megafone e cantou por horas músicas da banda Scissor Sisters. Quando o Doutor não conseguiu aguentar mais ele foi ao encontro do Mestre, seu primeiro ato após esse encontro foi pegar o megafone e o jogar em uma estrela entrando em supernova. Até o Mestre achou isso um tanto melodramático demais.

5\. Noivado

Ao encontrar o celular do Doutor o Mestre decidiu mandar mensagens para todos os companions dele que lá estavam listados anunciando o casamento entre ele e o Doutor. As reações em geral foram bem negativas, mas no entanto nenhum deles parecia estar tão surpreso assim com esse desenvolvimento no relacionamento dos dois Timelords. Embora a reação mais perturbadora para ambos tenha sido a de Jo Grant que disse que estava muito feliz por eles finalmente terem se acertado.

6\. Beijos

Ele decidiu o beijar principalmente porque o Doutor estava falando demais e tapar a boca dele com a sua pareceu uma solução eficaz para esse problema. E pelo resto do dia ele fez isso, sendo que toda vez que o Doutor começava a falar lá ia ele de novo, foram poucas as frases que o Doutor conseguiu terminar de dizer naquele dia. O Mestre achou que as suas constantes interrupções viriam a irritar o Doutor bem rápido, mas isso não aconteceu, o que mostra que você nunca deve subestimar a carência de seu ex namorado de 900 anos quando vocês são os últimos dois membros da sua espécie vivos. Mas mesmo que não tenha conseguido o irritar no final daquele dia o Mestre se sentiu satisfeito com sua vida e consigo mesmo.


End file.
